Would You Donate For Me?
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Jason's been messing with a certain mad vampire in town and causing him to go without his blood supply for a little while. What can Claire do to help? Mainly fluffly bits and humour between ClairexMyrnin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This is just gonna be a short three/four chapter story. I am a fan of Claire/Myrnin but I'm also a fan of Shane's so...yeeeeeah, you see my problem here :)**

**Anyway, there are hints and some things that are just bluntly stated about the close relationship between Claire and Myrnin and that is why it's in the Romance category but I had a go at humour this time as well and I'm hoping its not a complete flop - of course, you guys can decide on that and let me know ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Would You Donate For Me? ~*<strong>

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

Claire walked in to the messy lab, dumped her bag on to one of the lab benches and heavily sighed as she sat down on one of the stalls. She dug out a book on alchemy and began reading but after a moment she realised that something wasn't right...someone wasn't present.

Looking around Claire called out uncertainly, "Myrnin?"

After a few silent moments a voice - closer than she expected - made her jump and turn around, "Claire."

She let out a shaky breath and rolled her eyes, scolding him, "Please! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Claire!" Myrnin snapped but it wasn't his usual manner of speaking. He sounded strained, pained.

"Myrnin? Are you okay?" Claire asked, narrowing her eyes as if to try and see something that wasn't clear to the naked eye.

When she leaned closer Myrnin pushed her shoulder with his hand, keeping her where she was, a clear two feet away, "I am...coping."

"Coping? With what? Has something happened?" she asked suddenly alert that her boss could snap at any moment in the kind of mood he seemed to be in. While her hands slowly reached behind her to her bag, loaded with anti-vampire weapons, she tried to come up with all the scenerios where Myrnin could be in a rather difficult situation.

"The Rosser boy," Myrnin explained slowly, his eyes watching her movements intently, "He broke in and stole my blood supply, while I was visiting Amelie."

"Jason?" Claire repeated baffled. Why on Earth would Jason decide to take on Myrnin of all the vamps in Morganville? Then she internally rolled her eyes. Probably _because _it was Myrnin - the thrill would be enough for him to be satisfied. She then asked, "How did you know it was him?"

"I followed the scent he left behind and then threw him into the new silver cells that Amelie had made for...the uncivilised of our people," Myrnin growled, clearly uncomfortable about something, "He's basically in jail right now. But I'm stuck here waiting impatiently for my blood supply which I am in desperate need of...and with your being here it is becoming increasingly difficult to behave."

"Oh," was all Claire said before deciding that the best course of action now would be to leave. She grabbed her bag without turning her back to him and slung the strap over her shoulder, "I guess I'll leave then. I guess I'd only distract you."

He smiled despite the probable pain he was silently enduring and murmured, "Like you always do anyway."

"What?" Claire asked, she must have misheard him.

"It's nothing, little Claire, just thinking aloud," he said the smile leaving his face again.

Claire narrowed her eyes suspisciously at him. After he refused to say anymore she simply turned and walked to the portal with a huff, "Fine. Call me if you need me."

Claire stood at the portal and closed her eyes to concentrate on the living room of the Glass House. But just as she was picturing the sofa with the afghan slung leisurely over the back, her mobile rang loud and clear from her pocket.

Claire reopened her eyes again and dug out the device. She then flipped the screen, read the name and then turned to look at him in confusion.

After a moment, the mad man nodded to the mobile in her hand while he held his own up to his ear, "Are you going to answer it?"

Claire began to ask what the point was, but instead sighed and hit the answer key. She held the phone to her ear and said, "Hey, Myrnin. What's up?"

"Claire, I need you in the lab," he replied and she could hear a slight echo with his natural voice in front of her and the tinny sounding voice in her ear. Without waiting for her to reply he hung up.

Claire ended the call on her own phone and then raised an eyebrow at him. As she returned the phone to her pocket, she asked, "You called?"

"Hm, you're actually on time for once," he said with a small smirk. Claire rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept on to her lips as well.

"Slightly insulting, since I try my hardest to get here as quickly as I can for you, but what is it that you need me for?" she asked.

"Well, work. What else?" Myrnin pointed out as if it were obvious.

"But...but you said...about Jason and the blood," Claire reminded him confused.

"Yes, Yes, but see Claire I am very old and I can go for a long time without the need of blood consumption in relation to younger vampires," he explained to her and then added, "Although, I am still finding it difficult to restrain myself...you do smell ever so...enticing."

A shiver ran up her spine with a disturbing combination of fear and excitement.

But then she internally scolded herself for even thinking that that sentence sounded even the tinest bit flirtaticious. He was a vampire and to say she smelt enticing was so very wrong on so many levels. If Shane were to say that, her heart would flutter but that would be acceptable because he wasn't in the slightest thinking about eating her.

"Um, I think it would be best if I left you alone right now," Claire told him as she stepped back even closer to the portal but slowly so as not to trigger the beast within him.

He seemed to follow her subconsciously, stepping forward slowly as he replied with sadness written deep in to his face, "Please, don't leave. You always leave, I don't like it when you leave. I do enjoy our time together, Claire. Teaching you the things that I alone discovered, is both fun and interesting to hear your views and suggestions. I like the ideas that you put worth even if they do seem a little ridiculous at times."

"Still waiting for the part that makes me want to stay," she commented rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms over her chest.

He continued as if she didn't say anything, "When you leave me here in this lab which is both my home and my life's work, I feel empty and miserably lonely. Before I had my beautiful Ada to speak with, and though she became a little possessive and quite hostile towards the end, my dear Ada was still good company. Now I only have Frank and to be quite frank," he paused until he saw the smile that cracked on my face before he went on, "we don't see eye to eye and he has made it clear that he only wishes to see me when he needs feeding or when there is a problem in town. The point, my little Claire, is that without you here I am alone and I wish to have company while I am desperately craving something that is on its way but clearly not quick enough. I need that distraction that you promised."

Claire sighed and unfolded her arms. She tried to explain to him gently, "But don't you understand, Myrnin, that that is the reason why I should leave. If you need blood that badly, whether you can resist or not, why put yourself through the torment of having me set right in front of you. Its like a teasing a chocolate lover whose on a diet with a packet of oreos."

"What an amusing analogy," he commented smiling at the floor in thought.

"I promise I will be back as soon as you've got your delivery from the Blood Bank," she said drawing his attention again and she watched as his eyebrows arch upwards in disappointment, "Myrnin, I'm sorry to be so blunt about this but...you killed Ada and you loved her," she knew she had hurt him because he visably winced at the memories of what he had done to maybe his favourite assistant from the past, "I trust you, but I also value my life not to take the risk of you losing yourself for even a moment."

"I told you not to trust me," he muttered turning half away, "But that's not the point, I know. Fine. Go."

"I'm back as soon as you've eaten," she repeated and added, "I promise."

He nodded and waved his hand at her in a shooing motion. So she concentrated on the living room of the Glass house once again and as soon as the room materialised in front of her she jumped through and closed the portal instantly.

Once home she dumped her bag behind the sofa as she passed by and headed towards the stairs bumping in to Eve on the way down, "Oh, I thought you just left to go to work?"

"I did, but your brother decided to mess with Myrnin and he's hungry," she quickly explained hopping up the stairs and passing her best friend.

"Jason did what?" Eve cried following Claire to her room, clearly horrifed at the idea of her brother interfering with a vampire as powerful as Myrnin, "I swear, that boy has a death wish - or is it an undeath wish now? Whatever, I'm heading to the supermarket quickly after work, do you want anything?"

"Maybe a packet of oreos?" Claire asked with a hopeful smile.

Eve chuckled and nodded, "Sure, only if you share them with me though."

"Deal," Claire annouced smiling and held her hand out to shake.

Eve accepted and then pulled Claire in for a hug, "See you later, CB, love ya girl."

"Love you too, Eve," Claire replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for any spelling mistakes - please note that I British and so somethings will be spelt differently if you have American English in mind ;)<strong><br>****

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

*****~ Would You Donate For Me? ~*****

*****~ Chapter 2 ~*****

It had been four days since Claire had been to the lab and Myrnin had called her a few times to either teach her things over the phone - which she found she couldn't quite concentrate while watching T.V., reading a book or listening to her housemates - or just to chat because he was in fact very lonely without her there.

Claire didn't much mind the calls, in fact she found it quite cute that he had chosen to call her out of the many others that he knew from all his years on this world. But there had been few times when he had interrupted things. Things like a dinner with the others which she had walked out to take the call and ended up eating alone when she returned or the other night when she was getting rather cosy with Shane. That had resulted in Shane storming off to his own bedroom because she couldn't ignore the lonely vampire reaching out and by the time the call had ended, Shane was already asleep.

She had apologised to her boyfriend today when she went to make herself some morning coffee and he also apologised for leaving so abruptly. So they were perfectly fine which was a relief to Claire who had over thought things the night before, just before drifting off to sleep.

The day had been a slow and boring Monday as far Claire was concerned. She wasn't needed at the university due to professors being ill and such, and everyone else had been busy, leaving her alone in the house - Eve was working at Common Grounds, Shane working at the barbeque shop and Michael performing a short afternoon gig at Common Grounds as well.

Although Claire enjoyed a little 'Me' time every now and then, today's 'Me' time was way too long. The first person home was Shane, since Eve was waiting for Michael to finish, and even he arrived at six PM. Roughly eight hours of 'Me' time eventually turns in to 'Urgh' time and Shane had come home to find her on the second disc of the second series of 'How I Met Your Mother'.

"Jesus, you must have been bored," he had commented and she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her before presenting the leftovers he had brought home today.

They had decided to eat without Eve and Michael as they still weren't home by half seven and Shane's stomach was already complaining from lack of any substance. Once finished and full, Claire had decided to take a shower before bed and when she returned to her room she found Shane spread out with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

He had turned to smile at her as she entered the room. She was secretly thankful of the fact that she had already dressed in some pyjamas in the bathroom, so unfortunately for him he wouldn't have the pleasure of watching her undress and change tonight. It may have been silly to some because seeing her naked wouldn't be anything new for either of them but it was still a little embarrassing sometimes.

She had climbed in to bed with him, kissed him good night and then snuggled up to him before falling asleep.

Now it was around half three in the morning and her mobile was buzzing on her dresser. She groaned turning to look at the thing slowly crawling to the edge of the table with every vibration. She yawned as she rose to a sitting position stretching and Shane grumbled beside her, being roused from his sleep also.

"What time is it?" he asked with a groggy voice.

Claire glanced at the digital alarm clock on bedside table as she got up to go retrieve her mobile phone that was just about to jump off of the side of the dresser, "It's 3:42."

He groaned as if the notion of being woken this early was physically painful. He turned on to his side facing away from her and the offending light that shone out from her phone. He growled, "That better not be who I think it is."

Claire sighed and made her way to the door to take the call downstairs, "I'll be right back."

"Tell him you're busy," Shane grumbled, "Tell him you're with your boyfriend."

Claire rolled her eyes as she hit the answer key and closed the bedroom door behind her. She began making her way downstairs as she answered, "Do you realise what time it is?"

"It's 3:44 AM, my dear, now do you realise what day it is?" Myrnin countered, missing the point behind Claire question.

She ignored his question and instead continued with her intended complaint as she made her way to the kitchen, "This may be the happy hour for you vampires when you decide to go out and have a good old time under the rays of the moon and such, but I'm a girl - a human girl - and I need my sleep to function properly during the day, Myrnin!"

"Then why are you not asleep right now?" Myrnin asked making Claire fume with anger, "Maybe this is the reason why you were so slow at grasping the basics of alchemy, my dear. Now, do you know what day it is?"

She growled angrily, "Tuesday morning."

"And I still haven't had any delivery, Claire, I've gone a week without feeding," he sounded bored and then he added with his voice lifting a little, "I hope you're proud of me. I feel ever so uncomfortable. I've decided to lock myself away in here for the time being but you know very well that even if I were to literally lock myself away with iron bars that I would still escape when I became too hungry to care anymore."

Claire remembered when she first started working for Myrnin. He would sometimes sit in a cage because he was afraid that his illness would cause him to temporarily forget and end up killing her. She shivered at the scary memories of how terrifying he could be sometimes.

She was still mad at him for waking her though, "What do you want? A medal?"

"What? No, what a ridiculous idea! See, if you were sleeping the right amount of hours that you need you wouldn't come out with such nonsense," he commented taking her seriously again.

"Myrnin, what do you want?" Claire growled in a warning tone.

"Well, I've explained to you the problem, I need blood and the Blood Bank keep telling me the same thing. They'll get to me as soon as they can but they have other priorities!" he huffed as if he was offended, "After everything I've achieved and done for this god forsaken town and that's how they treat me. On the bottom of a waiting list it seems."

Claire sighed and shook her head trying to rid herself of all the irrelevant details he was telling her. She asked, "Are you asking me to talk to them?"

"If they're not listening to me, they're hardly going to listen to you, child," Myrnin scoffed on the other end of the phone and Claire glared daggers at the fridge as if it was most disgusting thing she had ever seen and she hated it with all her being.

"Then tell me what you want me to do!" she almost screamed in to the phone, the only thing stopping her being her sleeping housemates.

"You wouldn't donate for me, would you?" he asked very quietly, almost as if he were nervous of her answer.

The glare lifted off of her face as the anger and irritation was completely replaced with an odd sense of nervousness and a completely understandable fear. There was a pause before she could conjure up a response for him, "Um, well, I guess so. If you're really that hungry."

"Claire, I understand that you are not a fan of vampires but it is something that we need to survive," Myrnin pointed out to her, "I apologise for us disgusting you but I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Of course, I get that," Claire mumbled nodding and closing her eyes with a hand on her head. After a moment's thought she sighed heavily and told him, "I'll go to the Blood Bank tomorrow and then head to the lab shortly after. Okay?"

"Oh thank you, my dear Claire," he cried in to the phone and she could just hear the smile on his face, "You're such a lovely little thing. Now go to bed, I don't want you tripping over and spilling my blood because you haven't had enough sleep to coordinate your steps properly."

The glared returned to her face and Claire growled again, "I think you mean _my _blood that I'm donating to you for nothing!"

"I wouldn't call my darker side nothing, my little Claire," he told her, "and I doubt that you would be any different," with that he simply said, "Good night, my dear," and hung up.

Claire lowered the phone from her ear and stared at the now blank screen after she had hit the end key. She sighed deeply, she had just agreed to donate her blood for a crazy old vampire. But then when she thought about it, that crazy old vampire was actually a really close friend of hers now after all the months that they had worked together. Even if he could be so remarkably insensitive and oblivious to sarcasm at times, he could still be endearing and oddly sweet at others and she loved that about the madman.

As she made her way back to bed for at least another four hours sleep - if she could slip back in to unconsciousness quickly - she worried that if he tasted her he might want more but then again, its not like he's never drank her blood before. He once did bite her in a weak moment but since has never done so. So with that horrible memory and the events afterwards in mind - the point being that he had never come close to biting her since - she decided that her concerns were mere paranoia and that it wouldn't come to that.

She climbed back in to bed with her boyfriend who was fast asleep again and return to sleep herself about twenty minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for any spelling mistakes - please note that I British and so somethings will be spelt differently if you have American English in mind ;)<strong><br>****

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

*****~ Would You Donate For Me? ~*****

*****~ Chapter 3 ~*****

On her way to the Blood Bank about ten in the morning, Claire felt slightly guilty. She had told Eve, Michael and Shane that she was just popping out to the library and then heading to college to do some studying, but with the way Michael narrowed his eyes for a moment she was sure that he hadn't missed the heartbeat telltale signs of a little white lie. He hadn't said anything though to her relief, just turned back to the paper that he was reading.

She hadn't told them because Shane would want to come with her to protect her but then he would also want to know why she wanted to donate some of her blood all of a sudden. Then, of course, once he learnt that it was intended for Myrnin he wouldn't be too pleased and he might even refuse to let her go.

The guilt was soon acompanied by a heavy sense of nervousness as she walked up the pathway to the clinic and in to the reception area.

Claire arrived at the desk and the woman that sat there, human and clearly bored out of her mind not enjoying her job in the slightest, raised her eyebrows at Claire and simply said, "Yes?"

Charming, Claire thought and explained, "I'd like to donate some blood to a friend in need."

"Is this friend in need a vampire?" the lady asked leaning on her elbow and fiddling with a pen in the other hand. When Claire didn't answer the woman exhaled a quick but nasty laugh and shook her head, "Then they'll have to come here and make an order themselves. If you donate, that blood is sent to the bank not to specific people, we have a schedule, where no one is allowed to jump the que. Either tell her no, or tell her to come and collect it herself."

Claire was going to correct the woman on mistaking her vampire friend's gender but then that might make it seem that she was intimate with him considering that she was giving up some blood for him. Other humans views on interspecies relationships (vampire and human) wasn't too friendly in Morganville, she had heard the awful names they called Eve both behind her back and to her face. Her bestfriend truly was the strongest person she knew.

Anyway, what was she to do now. Myrnin was expecting her soon with a pint or two of blood to give him. How could she turn up and tell him he would have to wait until the delievery finally arrived? She couldn't - he would scream - cry maybe. If only she had the blood in hand to give him.

Then a thought struck her and although it terrified her, the thought of Myrnin turning up at the house in crazed state or hearing through Amelie or Hannah that someone had fallen victim to a hungry crazy Myrnin was even more horrific.

Without saying goodbye to the unhelpful, rude receptionist - where was the polite one today? - Claire turned and left deciding that she was still going to the lab with or without the blood to give him.

So used to using the portal systems around town, Claire was finding the long trek to Grandma Day's road tedious but she persevered and eventually wound up at the entrance to the alleyway where the shack leading in to Myrnin leir lay at the other end. All the doubts and worries that had been running around her head on the way - and almost making her turn back a few times - silenced to absolutely nothing from the nerves and fear that consumed her whole-heartedly now.

She felt numb as she made her way to the shack, inside and the down the stairs in to the messy lab. She looked around scared that he might jump out at her and that's exactly what he did. Come round the corner that she wasn't facing he touched her shoulder making her scream and then clutched her shirt just above her heart, "Please, Myrnin, for goodness sake."

Then she saw the blackness of his eyes and now the red that was slowly forming in them. He held his hand out to her, " May I please have your gift, my dear, I am struggling to leave you alone right now."

Claire took a deep breath before explaining to him, "I went to the donate the blood today but they said that they wouldn't give it to you or let me take it to give to you. They said it would be taken to the bank and that you would have to wait your turn. So I left and came straight here."

Myrnin lowered his hand slowly and then took three long steps away from her, "I think that you should probably leave then. I could have handled Thursday...but today is too much. I want you far too much."

"I understand that you still need blood and I don't like the way you are when you're unstable - it's scary," Claire told him honestly, averting her gaze from his red and intense wide-eyed staring to something bubbling away in the corner. She paused to gather courage and then confessed still not looking at him directly, "But...I'm still willing to donate some of my blood to you."

Myrnin was not a stupid man, he knew what she was implying and it shocked him, seeing as how disgusted and betrayed she felt by him the first time he had done so.

He took a slow, cautious step forward, with narrowed eyes he asked, "You would allow me to bite you?"

Claire let her eyes trail back to his and she felt so small and scared in that moment that she could only answer with a simple, "Yes."

He slowly made his way to her so as not to scare her with his eagerness and thirst, "I hope you realise that if I wasn't so desperate as I am, I would ask you if you were entirely sure and I would understand if you weren't and I would let you go home untouched. But I hope you can understand that I am in position today to refuse or reconsider an offer such as this."

"I know," Claire replied quietly and forced her head to nod and it felt almost robotic as it jerked back and forth. Myrnin was in front of her now, staring down at her with a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and whispered, as her heart hammered away in her chest at incredible rate which would have normally amused him enough to make a comment about it, "Just so you know, I'm sure. Just...just remember to stop, okay?"

The vampire made the promise with a kiss to her forehead before he put one arm around her waist to hold her against him and his other hand holding her head gently, threading his finger through her hair. He then craned his neck to position his lips just hovering around the crook of her own neck and Claire shivered at the feel of his cold breath on her warm skin.

Somehow, Myrnin still had the strength to resist a moment longer to whisper softly in to her ear, "You're trembling, my little Claire. Shh, its okay. I won't hurt you. Relax. It will be over within minutes."

She wasn't sure whether to be disturbed or excited by the fact that she felt him smile against her skin while he spoke and could even hear the corners of his mouth lift in the tone of voice he used. But before she could decide on that matter, she felt the cold sharp points of his fangs touch her skin and then sink in, ripping her open.

She winced at the tiny pain that shot through her, not like the bites she had experienced before this pain was so much weaker in comparison - thankfully - it was like an annoying papercut. It stung a little but it would heal...hopefully.

Damn she didn't think of that. How was she supposed to hide this from the others. Shane would surely go mad once he saw this. He would demand that she tell him who it was that bit her and when she refused and just told him to let it go and leave it be, he would know that it was Myrnin. He would know because he was the only vampire besides Michael that she would defend and Michael wouldn't dare touch Claire in any such way. He viewed her like a little sister and they all knew that. The only time that had been a little sceptial was when Naomi had been messing with everyone's head and causing chaos from behind the scenes.

Oh well, she guessed she would just have to work out how to stop Shane from staking Myrnin while she was at college or elsewhere, before he noticed the puncture wounds on her neck.

Her thoughts were growing less and less frequent and in the end she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was the feeling of Myrnin's arms holding her against him and his mouth on her neck and how intimate and crazy this moment felt. She wanted to tell him to stop now, he had drained enough blood from her but then she didn't want to lose this comfortable contact with him while he was holding her.

Whether he would have stopped himself or drained her completely she didn't know all she heard was Frank's voice snapping from every speaker in the room, "I think you've sucked up all you need from my boy's girl, leech."

Soon after, Myrnin fangs retracted from her neck and she blacked out from excessive blood loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for any spelling mistakes - please note that I British and so somethings will be spelt differently if you have American English in mind ;)<strong><br>****

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
